


Atypical Valentine

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid believes that he has been stood up on Valentine's Day, but he couldn't be further from the truth... NOTE: This is the edited version to remain in compliance with the site's restrictions on explicit material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atypical Valentine

Spencer Reid paced back and forth across his apartment, his stomach filled with nervous butterflies. In half an hour, David Rossi was supposed to be picking him up to take him out for Valentine’s Day… Reid had NEVER had anyone to celebrate Valentine’s day with, so needless to say, he was both very excited and very nervous. The television was on in the corner showing reruns of “Big Bang Theory”. Were Reid not so distracted, he would have changed the channel. He hated that show…

But seven o’clock came. And then it went. No David Rossi. 

Now even MORE nervous, Reid forced himself to sit down on the sofa and stare blankly at the television. Fifteen minutes passed. Then thirty. And now Reid was just plain scared and upset.

“I should have known better…” He mumbled to himself, chewing his thumbnail and fighting back tears… he’d been stood up. No big surprise. Who would want to spend Valentine’s Day with HIM, after all? Especially when you were a rich, handsome, successful man like David Rossi..? Reid bowed his head and sniffled. But then, just as the tears were about to fall… There was a sharp, almost frantic knock on the door.

Reid nearly jumped out of his skin, leaping off of the couch as though it had shocked him. He used the momentum of his startled leap to propel himself in the direction of the front door, stumbling and tripping over his own feet as he went. He winced when a stack of books toppled over across the floor. He didn’t even check the peephole, he just flung the door wide open, looking half manic and half terrified.

“… Spencer?” David Rossi blurted, taking in his boyfriend’s frazzled appearance.

“You came!” Reid yelped, and threw his arms around the man before he could stop himself. “I didn’t think you would come but you actually came and you’re late and I was worried and… and…” Reid sniffed. “You smell funny…” He stood back and looked over his boyfriend. “… And… you’re a mess!” Rossi sighed and gave Reid a sheepish shrug.

“I’m sorry, Spencer.” He said, stepping into Reid’s apartment. Reid closed the door, blinking owlishly at the elder man. “I was running late picking up your gift and then I got a flat tire on the way and I couldn’t find my cell.”

“Oh… You uh… left it on my desk.” Reid said, immediately fishing the phone from his pocket. Then he frowned. “You… got me a… present?” Rossi blinked, and then just grinned.

“Of course I did.” He said, walking over and presenting Reid with a hastily wrapped gift that Reid had neglected to notice under the man’s arm. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Spencer. And Rossi kissed him on the cheek. Reid held the gift, which was quite heavy, looking stunned. 

“Open it!” Rossi demanded, ad Reid did. Inside, was a chess set… A Batman Chess Set. Reid’s eyes widened.

“Dave… Oh my God…” He gasped, now looking horrified.

“What’s wrong?!” Rossi asked. 

“Why would you get this for me?!”

“I saw you looking at it online with Garcia…” Rossi said nervously, now frantic that he had messed up. “And you said it was fantastic and that you would… love it…”

“But Dave!!!” Reid cried. “You have to buy each piece individually!!! And they cost between twenty and seventy dollars EACH!!! The board itself goes for a hundred!!! How much did you SPEND?!?”

“… Is that all?” Rossi asked, now looking amused.

“This must have been like… “ And Rossi could see Reid calculating in his head.

“Stop that. Right now.” Rossi ordered. “I bought it for you because no matter how expensive it is, I’m rich, I can afford to buy you ten of these if I wanted to, and you are worth it. I love you.”

And then, to Rossi’s dismay, tears welled up in Reid’s eyes. 

“Hey hey hey! What’s wrong now?!” Rossi demanded, alarmed.

“I… I… I didn’t get you anything!” Reid cried. Rossi just chuckled.

“That’s fine.”

“And I didn’t think you were coming tonight! You were late and I thought that you had stood me up when really you were trouble! You needed my help and all I could think was the worst of you and I—“

“Hey!” Rossi barked, knowing that if he let Reid get too wound up it would take forever to calm him again… Reid just looked at Rossi. “It’s okay, kid.” Rossi said soothingly, walking Reid over to the sofa and pushing him to sit down. “It’s okay.”

“But… we should go! The reservation!” Reid yelped, leaping to his feet as though he had sat upon a hedgehog. Rossi sighed and seized Reid’s arm, yanking him back down to the sofa.

“They won’t take us late…” He sighed, dolefully.

“… Oh…” Reid mumbled, and drooped. But Rossi just smiled at him. 

“So I’m going to make you dinner right here.”

“Here?” Reid asked, looking very baffled.

“Here!” Rossi said, taking off his blazer and unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves as he strode into Reid’s kitchen. Reid squeaked and scurried after him. Rossi was standing in the middle of the space, looking around to see what he had to work with. And then, before Reid could stop him, he began opening cabinets. And the contents were… very unusual…

He found a drawer with silverware and one with cooking utensils that looked as though they had never been used. A cabinet of plates and bowls and cups, all looking immaculate, and a cabinet of pots and pans and dishes, all looking brand new. All these were, of course, perfectly normal.

But then he also opened a cabinet and it was entirely filled with coffee mugs. Another cabinet was entirely full of just about every variety of coffee imaginable. Okay. But then there was a drawer entirely full of condiments and plastic wear from take out restaurants, and stuffed in with them were countless menus. Alright, that wasn’t THAT odd… but the next drawer was filled with…

“Reid?”

“… yes?” Came the hesitant answer.

“Why are you keeping socks and underwear in the kitchen?”

“Because that’s where I had room.”

“Do you have a dresser in your bedroom?”

“Yes.”

“Why aren’t they there?”

“There’s no room.”

“What’s in the dresser?”

“My clothes.”

“All of them?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t keep some in the closet?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“No room.”

Rossi sighed. “Then what’s in the closet?”

“… Stuff.”

“What kinds of stuff?”

“… Just stuff.” Reid mumbled. Rossi eyed him, but then decided not to pry. At least not in this moment.

“Reid.”

“Yes?”

“Why is there a football in the dishwasher?”

“Because that’s where I put it.”

“Why?”

“I was cleaning and didn’t know where to put it. I just wanted it out of sight until I remembered to give it back to Morgan.”

“… The teddy bear?”

“Morgan was being a jerk.”

“And the plant?”

“… an experiment.”

“… Okay.” Rossi mumbled, eyeing the old fishing pole and toilet plunger next to the fridge, which was covered in neckties pinned there with magnets. In another cabinet, he found what appeared to be a miniature disco ball, a car’s muffler, and an old computer with a wig perched on top of it, surrounded by other various knick knacks, most of which looked to be antiques. Rossi just sighed and shook his head, opening another drawer and peering in at the contents. “And the box of tampons and Hello Kitty Vibrator?”

Reid let out a wordless shriek of horror, turned bright red, snatched the things from Rossi’s hand and then RAN, babbling in a high pitched hysterical tone all the way down the hall. Rossi managed to catch “Garcia” before wincing at the slamming of a door. All he could do was sigh and shake his head, and open the fridge to see what he could cook.

There wasn’t much. There was some dried up rice and noodles from Chinese takeout, and a moldy wedge of cheese beside some shriveled vegetables. There were several half empty jars of pickles, and why Reid was keeping jelly beans in the fridge, Rossi had no idea. He closed the fridge and opened the freezer. There was a bit more to work with here, but not much… and then he spotted the scientific sample jars and little petri dishes… he quickly shut the freezer door and moved on the pantry. 

Most of the space there was taken up by books… God, there were books EVERYWHERE. Rossi was wiling to bet that it was books that had filled Reid’s closet so he had no room for his clothes… But finally, Rossi had to come to the conclusion that there was just NOTHING in this place he could salvage and create a good meal from. So he ended up shuffling through the take out menus and placing an order for delivery. And once that was done, he went in search of his boyfriend.

He found him in the bedroom, huddled down between the dressed and the wall, hiding his face in his knees with his arms wrapped around his folded legs. Rossi quirked a brow.

“Spencer?”

“… Top drawer.”

“What?”

“In the top drawer by the bed.” Reid mumbled. Rossi blinked, and walked across the room and opened the drawer Reid had indicated. The young man’s revolver sat there. Rossi looked at Reid, confused.

“Just shoot me now.” Reid groaned, and Rossi sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be so melodramatic.” The Italian chided. “Now come over here.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“If I get close to that gun, I’ll take it, hunt down Garcia, and shoot her.”

“Why did she give you a Hello Kitty vibrator?”

“I DON’T KNOW!!!” Reid cried, lifting his head and staring at Rossi with a slightly maniacal look. “Why does she do ANYTHING she does?!”

“Touche.” Rossi chuckled, walking over and kneeling down before Reid, taking his hands and kissing them. “Have you… tried it out?”

“What?!” Reid squeaked, turning as pink as the sex toy.

“Have you used it?”

“No!”

“Why not?” Rossi asked, smiling at the sputtering he got for an answer.

“… Well… technically it’s Garcia’s.”

“Well, she’s not getting it back.” Rossi said firmly. Reid eyed him.

“… Why?”

“Because. Tonight, you’re going to use it.

“WHAT?!”

“On the bed, Spencer.” 

“WHAT?!”

“On. The. Bed.”

“But… but… NO!” Reid cried, looking half frantic. Rossi narrowed his eyes ad pinned his boyfriend with a fierce look, and then pointed firmly at the bed. Reid whimpered, but then slowly drooped in defeat. He uncurled and slunk over to the bed.

“Strip.” Rossi commanded. Reid gave him a pleading look, but then drooped once more and obeyed, fingers fumbling at his tie. Rossi held out his hand, and Reid gave his tie to the man, and then began to work on the buttons of his shirt after removing the coat of his suit. Rossi began to remove his own tie as Reid pulled off his shirt and let it drop to the floor. He began working on his belt, and so did Rossi. He held out his hand and Reid gave him the belt, then finally removed his pants, taking his underwear with them.

“On the bed, against the headboard.” Rossi said, and Reid meekly shuffled over to the bed to do as he had been commanded. Rossi went with him, propping up several pillows so that Reid would have to lean again the uncomfortable wrought iron bars. Then he took Reid’s right hand and kissed it gently, before pressing it against one of the bars of the headboard and wrapping his belt around it, looping it around Reid’s wrist and across his palm, buckling it securely in place. Reid just watched, nervously. Rossi leaned in and kissed him gently, then moved over and bound Reid’s left wrist with his own belt. He turned and kissed Reid’s lips again, and smiled.

“We’re going to have a little bit of fun.” Rossi said, and Reid gulped. “You wait here.” Reid nodded, squirming a bit. Rossi just chuckled, standing and walking out of the room. Reid gulped again, looking around the room and squirming once more as he began to worry his lower lip. But Rossi returned shortly with something in his arms, which he laid out on the dresser where Reid couldn’t see. Then he turned and smiled at Reid. Reid gave him an apprehensive look, making the veteran profiler chuckle. He allowed his eyes to drop from his young lover’s face to rake over his nude figure, his gaze settling between his legs. 

“I see you’re a bit… interested.” He stated calmly. Reid squeaked and turned red, drawing up his legs to his chest to hide his manhood. Rossi chuckled and sauntered over to the bed and sat on its edge, reaching out and gently stroking up and down Reid’s bare thigh. He smiled as this action elicited a shiver from his lover and he moved in, gently caressing Reid’s lips with his own, now running his fingers through his lover’s long hair. Reid sighed into the kiss and let out a soft coo, making Rossi smile. He had to force himself break the kiss, and then he just beamed down at the younger man. He ddidn’t speak, he just ran his fingers down Reid’s body and then pressed his palm against the youth’s inner thigh, pressing on it. Reid resisted for a moment, but then allowed his legs to drop apart as Rossi guided him into spreading them. And only seconds later he was moaning as the man gently fingered his velvety length. Rossi smiled again and leaned in, whispering sweet nothings in both English and Italian into his lover’s ear, glancing at the clock. Twenty minutes had passed… there was another forty or so until their dinner would arrive. 

“Oh God, Dave, please…” Reid gasped, drawing Rossi’s attention back onto him.

“Yes?” Rossi asked teasingly, sliding his fingers down to circle the base of his lover’s erection before slipping lower to gently fondle his scrotum. Reid groaned at that, and Rossi smiled as he watched the muscles in Reid’s thighs twitch. Then Rossi’s fingers went lower, and Reid let out a soft cry of desire and anticipation as a fingertip caressed his quivering entrance. But then it left, and Reid let out a groan of frustration instead.

“I forgot the lube!” Rossi said cheerfully, and Reid whined, knowing that Rossi was just taunting him now. “And… this… open up…” Reid blinked, but then was unable to hold back a smile when Rossi offered him a chocolate covered strawberry. He obediently opened his mouth and bit into the strawberry, not breaking eye contact with Rossi. The man just watched in silent arousal at the smoldering look in his lover’s eyes… until his gazed was drawn to the little stream of strawberry juice trickling from the corner of Reid’s mouth, and a little piece of the chocolate shell sticking to, and melting on, his lower lip. As he lowered his lubed fingers between Reid’s legs, he leaned down and kissed him, gently licking at the chocolate and strawberry juice. Reid groaned at that, leaning into the kiss and parking his lips, giving Rossi a tantalizing lick as an invitation. Rossi indulged his lover, chasing the youth’s tongue back into his mouth with his own. The flavors of the chocolate and strawberry exploded over his tongue as he tasted the inside of the young doctor’s mouth.

Then there was a warm vibration when Reid moaned loudly as Rossi’s finger breached his body and slipped inside, gently moving in and out and spreading the lube around, making sure Reid was thoroughly coated. The younger man whimpered pleasantly as a second finger pressed in, and when Rossi teased his prostate, his hips bucked up and he let out a gasp. This quickly turned to a whine when the fingers withdrew. But that’s when Rossi picked up the vivid white and pink Hello Kitty vibrator. Reid took one look at it and groaned.

“She could have at least left a more MASCULINE one in my kitchen drawer…” Reid grumbled. Rossi chuckled.

“Why does it matter what it looks like? After all… its main function prevents it from being seen…” And he winked. Reid groaned again, rolling his eyes and blushing horribly. Rossi grinned in response. “Are you ready?”

“… I dunno…” Reid mumbled, eyeing the vibrator uneasily.

“Don’t be afraid. You’ll like it…” Rossi growled in a low tone, and lowered the object between Reid’s legs. To Reid’s surprise, Rossi pressed it against his scrotum and gave it a quick buzz.

“AAH!!” Reid cried out in startled shock at the incredible physical pleasure that shot through him. Rossi smiled and dragged it down, pressing the tip to Reid’s perineum before giving it another buzz. Reid yelped again, his abdominal muscles giving a quick spasm at the amazing stimulation. Then the vibrator slid lower, and there was another buzz against the tight entrance. Reid writhed and whimpered.

“Ready?”

“Stop teasing! Please!” Reid begged, making Rossi grin yet again. He leaned down and captured Reid’s mouth in a fire kiss, and after a moment, he increased the pressure and the hard shaft achieved penetration, sliding deep into the tender depths of the younger agent’s body. Reid moaned, and through his grip on the end of the toy, Rossi could feel Reid’s inner muscles clenching and releasing experimentally around the hard object within him. Rossi allowed him to feel it out for a bit, and then began to draw it in and out in a slow and gentle manner while kissing over his lover’s face.

“Dave… Dave, please…” Reid pleaded softly, letting his head fall back as the man placed a series of whiskery kisses down his throat. But at the plea, he sat back and stared down at Reid. There was no way he was going to pass up watching his lover’s face in the throes of pleasure when he felt those amazing vibrations within his core for the first time… And Rossi was willing to wager good money that the young man would orgasm hard and fast the moment that heavenly buzz struck his prostate.

Finally, he turned it on. And he was NOT disappointed. Reid’s hips shot off of the bed and he threw his head back with a choked scream. He began bucking his hips in a frantic, involuntary thrusting as he unconsciously spread his legs obscenely wider. He cried out wordlessly, struggling against his restraints as he switched between wailing at the ceiling and gasping as he stared down between his own legs, watching the sex toy being pumped in and out of him, as if in amazement that such a small object could bring such immense pleasure.

Rossi himself was appearing equally amazed at the new reactions he was managing to bring out in his mate, and he himself was now painfully hard and erect.

Unable to take it anymore, Rossi hissed “Watch…” and when he was sure that Reid was not looking away from the view between his legs, he slid the vibrator in deeper, paused, angled it, and then pushed it in even further. The reaction he elicited from the younger male did not disappoint. As soon as the vibrator pressed against his prostate, Reid’s entire body gave a massive jerk and his eyes rolled back into his skull as he was overwhelmed. Rossi turned up the vibrations and his reward was a desperate sob and a high keen, followed by a moment of silence punctuated with strangled gasps, and then a final scream. Rossi watched as Reid’s muscles tightened and his testicles lifted before his semen erupted over his chest and belly in enthusiastic spurts, finally slowing to a lazy dribble.

Rossi quickly removed the vibrator and turned it off so as not to overwhelm his lover too quickly… he would rather do that himself… He quickly shed his pants and underwear an d slicked up his erection before moving between his lover’s legs and lifting his legs over his shoulders. Reid opened his eyes at that, but they soon closed again as he let out a low groan when Rossi pressed into his depths, gasping softly at the hot pulsating of the young man’s inner muscles in his immediate post-orgasm. Rossi leaned down, pressing his forehead to Reid’s as he began thrusting into him, gripping his thin hip with one hand and curling the other around the thigh that rested over his left shoulder. The leg over his left shoulder slowly slid off, and Reid curled his leg around the backs of Rossi’s knees.

Rossi kissed him between his own gasps as he plunged into his lover’s body over and over again, trying to achieve a deeper penetration each time. Reid was starting to utter soft cries at each stab into his tender recesses and his inner muscles began to work and massage Rossi’s erection, encouraging the elder man to reach his climax within him.

“D-David…” Reid managed to gasp. “Please… so good… yes… Oh God, yes…”

Rossi groaned. “Keep talking to me, mio genio…”

Reid smiled slightly, gently kissing his lover. “Please Dave… I want you… want you so much… just like that… yes… inside… d-deep inside.. yes…”

“What do you want, Spencer?”

“I want you to cum inside of me…” Reid whispered, unable to summon more strength to speak beyond them. “I want you to fill me up… please… Please David, hurry…” Rossi was only able to groan in response, digging his toes into the bed to give himself more leverage to strengthen the force of his thrusts, and Reid’s cry expressed the younger’s approval. The youth lifted his hips slightly to accept his lover as deep within him as possible.

“Shit…” Rossi cursed suddenly, and Reid let out a cry of delighted expectation; Rossi did not disappoint. He sped deep within his lover and released, injecting the young man with his hot semen. And as he did, he released his grip on Reid’s hip and took his renewed erection into his hand. He gave it a slow, dragging stroke and that’s all Reid needed to reach his own orgasm once more.

They lay together, entwined, and Rossi’s hands gently caressed the youth’s skin as they both came down from their sexual high. He kissed over Reid’s face, and after a bit, Reid turned his head and smiled up at him. But when he opened his mouth to speak, there was a knock at the door.

“… And that would be dinner.” Rossi said, and Reid huffed slightly. Rossi chuckled, reaching up and releasing Reid’s hands from their bonds. “Relax.” He said, standing and pulling on Reid’s robe. “Clean yourself up. We’ll eat here, in bed… and then I’ll make love to you again. And again… and again… God, I love Valentine’s Day…” And with a devlish grin, he turned and left the room, leaving Reid lying on the bed, his genitals tingling as he imagined the additional fun to come… and hopefully that vibrator would come into play again, too…


End file.
